


麻烦鬼

by guitangyuan_00



Category: Super-Vacal/声入人心（TV）
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitangyuan_00/pseuds/guitangyuan_00
Summary: 激情短打摸鱼。没写出少女攻卓卓的感觉呜呜呜呜。





	麻烦鬼

仝卓天天带着一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事来找代玮。有时候是帮忙，有时候是一起出门，甚至是一起去厕所。  
“你不觉得仝卓真的太粘你了吗？”高杨躺在床铺上和黄子发消息，一边问他。“也亏你受得了。”  
“黄子话太多了一点吧？也亏你受得了。”代玮拿起一件棉衣外套往身上套，瞪他一眼。高杨倒是不气不恼，眯着眼睛笑。  
“你出去干嘛？”  
“仝卓叫我出去吃宵夜。”  
“得。吃完了赶紧回来。”代玮答应了高杨，看了看手机急匆匆的下了楼。  
仝卓裹得特别多像个小傻子一样站在酒店门口等他，天寒地冻的，冻得鼻尖都是红的。见到他了，咧嘴笑起来，活像一只摇尾巴的大狗狗。  
“代代你好慢啊！我都要冷死啦！真是的！”  
“是，是，对不起啦！”  
仝卓也没真的生气，直接和代玮贴着并排走，手从口袋里拿出来，手肘扣住代玮的手肘一弯，手又往袋子里伸回去。轻而易举的完成了挽着代玮的这样一个姿势。代玮侧过头去看他，他还是对着他甜甜的傻笑。  
“两个人贴一块不冷啦！代代你看你穿这么少！”  
“因为我瘦所以看起来不多而已。”  
“好过分啊代代！”仝卓瘪起嘴。“你是说我胖！”  
“没有哦。”代玮微笑着说。  
“你和高杨学坏了！”  
“没……啊…到了到了！”代玮停下脚步来。拉着仝卓进了火锅店。  
快快乐乐的吃了火锅，两个人都肚子溜圆。打算在外面溜一会再回酒店。仝卓又是那样的老把戏把人挽住了，贴着并排走。  
没走几步忽然听见代玮低声笑起来。  
“仝卓你真的是太粘人啦！”  
仝卓对着他做个鬼脸，笑嘻嘻的说“这得看人，我还是最喜欢粘着代代。”  
代玮听见这句喜欢觉得心里暖融融的，脑子都有点混沌了，又顺着话头问他 “为什么喜欢和我粘一起啊?”仝卓松开挽着他的手跳到他跟前，双手搂住他的腰，笑嘻嘻的，脸贴的特别近。然后像一个无赖一样的开口。  
“因为我喜欢代代！”  
哦！原来是这个原因。那还蛮合理的，代玮点点头。等等?什么?喜欢?谁?  
这才意识到仝卓在说什么的代玮脸上的笑容凝固了，浑身的血都在往脸上涌，他感觉自己在发烫。仝卓贴着他的脸感觉到了这个变化。伸出他捂得滚烫的大手去托住代玮的脸要亲他。代玮心里警铃大作。  
“仝卓你……唔！”  
还是被仝卓袭击成功了。口腔里热烘烘的，仝卓的软舌缠住了代玮的，搅在一起。最后趁着代玮喘气他还在嘴唇上咬了几口。  
“仝卓！”  
“代代也喜欢我，不然怎么会让我亲呢。”仝卓把他搂得紧紧的，和他鼻尖蹭鼻尖的贴在一起，睁着他溜圆的狗狗眼望着他。亮晶晶的透着势在必得和得逞的狡黠。  
他赌对了。  
代玮叹了一口气。红着脸亲了一下他的鼻尖。  
“回去吧，不早了。”  
仝卓用力的点头，手滑下去抓他的手，从手腕摸下去溜到掌心将他的手掌打开，然后将手指扣紧与他十指交握，把两张手放进自己的口袋。  
“那代代就是我男朋友了！”  
代玮被他搞得面红耳赤的，低下头只是走路。仝卓被他拖着走，还一边笑他。  
“代代慢点走嘛！”  
走到代玮房间那一层的扶梯口，仝卓才松了手。却把代玮整个人压在墙边上。又结结实实的亲了一大口手上揩了些油才心满意足的吹着口哨走了。  
代玮你完了。代玮边这么想边敲门。  
一开门高杨就看人面红耳赤呼吸紊乱。啧啧啧的看着他。  
“我房间的白菜被猪拱了。”  
“高杨你闭嘴啦！”

和仝卓交往起来又舒服又甜蜜。他嘴甜，又会撒娇，哄起人来一套一套的。天天像个小鸭子一样跟在代玮身后，黏糊糊的。代玮也不嫌他烦。  
只是甜言蜜语真的是太让人害臊了。  
尤其是这种时候。仝卓把人吻得软绵绵的放倒在床上，还是那样甜甜的对他笑。手却已经扒起他的衣服来。代玮挣扎了两下，仝卓皱起眉头来委屈巴巴的看着他。  
“乖代……我想要你，我想要你嘛…”  
他一边说着一边给代玮解开衣扣露出他没有什么肉的胸脯。伸手去蹭他的乳尖，食指和拇指弯曲去捻他的乳头。代玮感觉头昏脑涨的，胸口也发涨，他开口叫仝卓别摸了，又不是女孩子。  
“可是，代代会舒服到对吧。而且我很喜欢代代的胸部哦。对我来说这刚刚合适。”  
仝卓又低下头用舌头去舔，拿牙齿去咬。空出一只手去摸代玮鼓起来的裆部，用了点力气去揉捏，代玮整个人都软下去了，只能低声喘气。  
“代代好可爱……我喜欢这样的代代。”仝卓哑着嗓子在他耳朵旁边吐气，惹得代玮感觉更加的羞赦。  
一不做二不休，仝卓直接两个人全部脱干净。将代玮的眼镜扔到地上。代玮细瘦的身材让他皱眉。太瘦了，怎么会不长肉呢？他伸手捞到了酒店的润滑和避孕套，挤了大半管给代玮做扩张。代玮有些害怕，夹着腿背过身去不愿意看他。  
“乖代……乖代把腿张开来嘛”仝卓用头去蹭他的后颈，顺便啾啾亲了两口留了两个吻痕，就着代玮背对他的姿势，安抚他，脸窝到他肩头贴着代玮的脸，胸膛贴着他有点咯人的后背上。“乖代不要我吗……乖代…不要不要我啊……”  
话里的委屈代玮听了个十成十。他心软了。  
“我没有……不要你…”  
仝卓叫他把头反过来接吻，两个人缠绵的接吻，趁着代玮放松了，抬起他一只腿来，穴口大喇喇的暴露在空气里，用带着润滑的手指摸进去。  
“仝……”“代代忍一下。”  
一进去的不适感让代玮浑身紧绷，把仝卓扣弄他的小穴的手指咬的紧紧的。仝卓还一口一口咬着他的背，惹得他浑身发颤，沉沉的粗喘让仝卓更加坚硬。好不容易找到了代玮的点。他捧着一肚子坏水往上面猛按，弄得代玮前后一起出水。  
这才揉了两下代玮臀上的软肉，掰开，将欲望一挺而入。  
“代代里面好热啊……好舒服…”仝卓发出一声喟叹。代玮却没那么好受，里面酸酸涨涨的被仝卓撑开了。  
随着酸胀感的消失，代玮终于尝到了甜头。前列腺一次一次被刮过，插得又深又快，他的手拉扯他的乳首，做爱带来的快感成倍堆积，他咬着嘴唇被仝卓操得吚吚呜呜的求饶。一声一声的哑着嗓子叫他卓卓。仝卓像只狗在他身上啾啾亲个不停，他身上到处都是他的标记。代玮忍不住往后侧头去索吻。仝卓也乐于满足他的要求。  
“代代……乖代…我想听你的声音…想听嘛…”  
嘴上这么说着，手捏着代玮的腰用力顶了几下，一串吟叫就冒出了口。前段的阴茎颤动起来，一股一股的吐着精液。  
代玮整个人都意识模糊的处在不应期，面色潮红眼神涣散。仝卓扶着这软成一滩水的男人打了个转儿，换成了正面的姿势，分开代玮细白的直腿，用力一顶。硬生生的把人从贤者时间拉回欲望的深渊。  
生理盐水不断的从眼角温热的溢出，口腔里的唾液也无意识的流出来，代玮不可抑制的呻吟着，他觉得自己现在一定糟糕透了。  
“我喜欢代代……”仝卓一边奋力冲刺一边在代玮耳边说，“越来越喜欢代代了…”  
“仝卓……不要…”再说了……代玮一句话也给他顶支离破碎的说不清楚，听到仝卓说喜欢，后穴紧紧的吸住了仝卓的阴茎。  
“喜欢到要想不通为什么会这么喜欢了……”  
仝卓满头大汗，眼睛却亮晶晶的，认真的看着他的眼睛说的。捧着他的脸去吻他。射出来以后大喘粗气的伏在代玮的肩头。

“世界上最喜欢代代。”


End file.
